


You've Got to Hide Yourself Away

by understated (nickijsb)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing here, Identity Reveal, all the reveals basically, eventually, i'll more tags as i go on, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickijsb/pseuds/understated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya eventually gets the Fox Miraculous and immediately needs to learn how to use her abilities because ~akuma~ and meets Ladybug and Chat Noir and Marinette knows that Alya is the Fox Miraculous holder but Alya still doesn't know about Marinette and Marinette and Adrien are as clueless as ever so let's see how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Start at The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this hasn't even been beta'd because I couldn't find a beta before I wanted to post it so please tell me if there's any mistakes and also this will be a multi-chapter work with regular updates but I'm a college student so sometimes my updates will be late and I'm sorry in advance. Please read and tell me how it goes!
> 
> Also the name comes from You've Got to Hide Your Love Away by The Beatles!

Alya paced nervously across the reception area in TVi’s studio. She was there for an interview that Marinette had gotten for her, because she babysat occasionally for the interviewer’s daughter Manon. Alya sat down in a chair for a minute, but stood up again to pace.

“Good morning, you must be Alya.” The sound of clicking heels followed that statement.

Alya turned toward the voice. There stood Nadja, holding a folder in one arm, and her phone grasped in her free hand. Alya nodded. “That’s me,” she confirmed.

“Follow me, we can have your interview in one of our conference rooms,” Nadja said, and turned on her heel to lead them over to a smaller room right off to the side of the reception area. She unlocked the door and stepped through; Alya followed. “Please, sit down.” Nadja motioned towards a chair. Alya sat. “Now, I understand from your resume you have four years of investigative journalism experience?” Nadja asked as she opened the folder that contained Alya’s resume.

“I do.” Alya started to explain. “I run The Ladyblog, which contains up to date reports of all of the akuma attacks and Ladybug/Chat Noir sightings. It only contains relevant information, and any of the videos or interviews I have of the heroes themselves have come from me personally.” She smiled proudly. It was a big thing, to be able to run a constantly up to date blog on superheroes for four years, she thought. Nadja frowned.

“I see,” she said unkindly. “So you run a… blog.”

Alya started to get nervous. “Yes, but with interviews! And action videos of the real villain attacks! And-“ she was cut off.

“When I agreed to interview you, it was because I trusted Marinette. She’s a hard worker, and I had hoped that, as her friend, you were as diligent and smart minded as she was. I see that I was completely wrong.” Nadja stood up as she sneered down at the still seated Alya. “You can’t expect to call yourself a true reporter if you only run a blog about some silly heroes.” Nadja turned to walk out and still she spoke. “Get some real experience, investigate real things, like politics and other useful things, and then maybe someone will hire you.”  

Alya stared, shocked, at Nadja’s back as she walked away in her heels, the clicks echoing of the hallway behind her. She didn’t know what to do. She knew that what Nadja said rang partially true, but she couldn’t believe someone would act like that. It frustrated her greatly. She gathered her things and walked dejectedly down the hall and out the door.

“I can’t believe her!” Alya muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone and dialed Marinette’s number, “She thinks she’s the expert just because she’s pushy, rude, and makes others feel low. It’s just not right!”  She held the phone up to her ear as she listened to it ring once, twice, five times and the voicemail answered. She hung up the phone angrily and shoved it into her pocket. Alya continued to storm down the sidewalk towards the apartment her and Marinette shared.

Elsewhere, a window opened on the top floor of an abandoned building and a lone figure stared outwards.

Just as she was about to cross the street, she saw an old man accidentally drop a bag he had been carrying. She doubled back to go help him so that he wouldn’t have to bend down. She tipped the bag upright and gathered together all of the… well, she wasn’t quite sure what they were. They looked like knick knacks, she supposed, little collectibles maybe. Whatever they were, it looked as if none of them had broken. She carefully picked them up one by one, placing them in the bag and ensuring that none of them were cracked.

“Here you are,” she said, all irritation from her interview gone as she looked at the old man who had dropped his things. There were more important things to do than worry about one little interview that went wrong, especially when she could always apply elsewhere.

“Thank you…” the old man trailed off, seemingly waiting for something. Her name, Alya realized.

“Alya. My name’s Alya.”

“Thank you, Alya,” he said kindly, a twinkle in his eye as he turned away. “Have a great day,” he called behind him as he walked jovially down the block.

 “And you as well, sir,” she called out, crossing the street herself. She resumed her way back to the apartment, in a better mood than before and ready to tell Marinette how her interview had gone without being mad about it.

Elsewhere, the window closed silently, as though it had never opened. The man standing in the room sighed dejectedly, cursing his luck.

Alya ran up the stairs and opened the door to her apartment. Music could be heard coming from Marinette’s room, so Marinette probably just hadn’t heard her phone ring. She knocked on Marinette’s door, waited for her to tell her to come in, opened it, and then walked through the doorway to go sit on Marinette’s bed.

“How did the interview go?” Marinette asked, leaned over her sewing machine. Alya scoffed.

“Not well,” she said. Marinette stopped what she was doing and looked over at her, concerned.

“You don’t look too beaten up about it,” she said questioningly as she examined her expression carefully.

Alya sighed, laying back onto the bed and rested her head on a pillow. “To be honest,” she said as she picked out her words with great care, “I’m not. She didn’t take me seriously as an investigative reporter, and she didn’t take my blog seriously, either. I know that my blog is good. Ladybug likes it, she’s granted me exclusive interviews, and I’m proud of how well it’s done. Besides,” she added, sitting up onto her elbows to grin at Marinette, “TVi has used _my_ videos on their own news reports with my permission. If they’re going to treat me like that, they don’t get to have my videos anymore.” She shrugged and fell back onto the bed once more.

Marinette stood up, stretched a bit, and then went over to Alya and hugged her. “I know how much your blog means to you,” she said earnestly, “and if Nadja is going to mistreat you, I won’t stand for it. I’ll just tell her I’ll stop babysitting Manon for her!” She looked at Alya expectantly.

“You can’t do that!” Alya said, “You love that girl!”

Marinette smiled fondly at her best friend. “But I love you more.”

“Still,” Alya said, shaking her head, “I won’t have it. You can’t punish Manon for something her mother did, it’s not right.” Marinette nodded reluctantly.

“Fine,” she said, “but only because I know if you really wanted me to quit you would’ve said so.” Alya smiled fondly at the other girl.

“What do you want for dinner?” Alya asked Marinette as she stood up to leave the room and walked over to the exit.

“Whatever we’ve got in the fridge left over,” Marinette replied. Alya nodded, giving a thumbs up as she slipped out the door and headed towards the living room/dining room. The room was a mixture of both, with a table where they eat at one end of the room, and a couch and television at the other. She spotted a box on the table, and called Marinette out there.

“Hey, Mari…” she called distractedly, “There’s this jewelry box on the counter, there’s a note with my name on it attached to the box, and do you know where it came from?” Marinette rounded the corner, looking confused until her gaze lit upon the box. Her eyes widened comically, and she tried to stutter out a response.

“Um, I- I don’t know where it came from- well, that is to say, I don’t know how it got there- I, um, I’ve got to get back to sewing bye!” She called as she darted out of the room. “Tikki!” she hissed, and the kwami flew into her vision. “Alya has a miraculous box!” Tikki smiled.

“Oh, that’s so exciting Marinette! And now that you know you should probably tell Chat who you are since he’ll be upset if Alya finds out about you before he does, and you’ve been partners for years!” Marinette collapsed onto her bed.

“Oh, Tikki, I do have to tell Chat, don’t I,” she said. “But how! I can’t tell him I know who Alya is because Alya has to tell him herself, if she even wants him to know!” Marinette stood up and paced desperately around her room. “I really don’t know what to do!”

Simultaneously, in the other room, Alya had decided to just open the box. As she opened it, and orange glow appeared, and with it, out popped… a tiny, orange, fox? That could fly? Alya kind of just stared in shock. She literally didn’t know what to think. “Marine-“ she almost called out for her friend, but decided not to. Alya was too curious. “Who- what- are you?” She asked quietly, a little nervous. The- fox -smiled brightly.

“I’m Trixx!” She said proudly. And I’m your kwami!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was chapter one! Next time we'll get into fun things! Think: akuma, transformations, etc! 
> 
> Tell me how you think I did characterization-wise, and please, if you want to beta for me, that'd be great! Also, akuma ideas please!
> 
> I previously had Trixx's name as Willa, before the name reveal back in October. It has now been changed to reflect the canonical name.
> 
> Either way again sorry for any mistakes, and if you want to yell at me on tumbr I'm zadynoir.tumblr.com


	2. The Obligatory Explanation of Life, the Universe, (and Mostly Powers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power explanations and explorations, along with meeting Ladybug and Chat Noir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to change a couple of things. You'll get confused at several of the places I decided to take this chapter, so please read it and then if my note at the end of the work doesn't explain your question, please leave it in the comments!
> 
> Love you all!

            Alya stood in the dining room, staring at the floating fox (kwomi? kwemi?), the jewelry box that contained the silver fox tail shaped necklace clutched in one of the hands that hung limply at her side. She really didn’t understand what was going on. “I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head as if to clear it, “but can you back that up a bit? You’re my what? And why were you hiding in this jewelry box?” She asked, holding up the box and shaking it loosely at… Trixx. That was her name.

            “I’m your kwami,” Trixx explained again. “Named Trixx.” She thought for a second, thinking of the best way to explain it. At least this chosen was handling it a lot better than most. “You know Ladybug and Chat Noir?” The kwami asked. Alya nodded. “Well, they’re obviously not superheroes all of the time.”

“Right,” Alya said. “I used to try to figure out who they were. The thing that transforms them are Ladybugs earrings and Chat’s ring, right?” She asked, starting to understand things. Her kwami agreed.

“Exactly! It’s just like that! The necklace you hold in your hand –and actually, you should put that on and never, ever take it off or give it to anyone- will allow me to transform you into a fox themed superheroine!” The kwami looked excited, not having transformed in ages. “There’s a couple of things you need to know about that before you first transform,” Trixx says. “The first thing is that after a transformation ends, I’ll be really tired. I really only like to eat apples, so I’d appreciate it if you keep some on hand as often as possible, because you never know when you’ll need to transform.” Alya listened to the kwami as she explained everything.

“Okay, I can do that. Is it just any apples or do you have a preference?” Alya asked. Trixx shook her head.

“No, I’ll eat any apple, really.” Trixx continued explaining the transformation. “Some other things to note are your abilities. Your ‘weapon’ is a flute that you use to conduct your powers through. You have an ability to fly that is simply controlled by your will. The things the flute helps you do are basically manipulate the elements. You can do some things with water, fire, earth (like plant life, for example), and air. It’s all very limited, and you’ll see what I mean when you transform and have some time to work it out. As you go on you’ll be able to do more, and usually only one element is able to be manipulated immediately. It varies depending on the person,” Trixx shrugged, not needing to go into further detail.

“One last thing,” Trixx said, “to transform, all you need to say is ‘Trixx, transformer-moi,’ and I’ll be pulled in to the necklace and transform you. We can practice in a minute. When you’re transformed, the necklace will have full color, and you’ll know when the transformation is running out when you hear beeps. You will have five minutes, and five beeps. A fifth of the necklace will start blinking, and after every minute will start turning silver again. After the fifth minute, the transformation will unravel immediately. Make sure you’re somewhere safe.”

Alya looked at Trixx questioningly. “How long will I have until the transformation runs out?” She asked.

“Because your ability isn’t like Chat Noir’s or Ladybug’s, it’s a bit more complicated,” Trixx explained. “When you first use the flute, it will be to control an element. The transformation works under the assumption that constant use of the element is required, and when you finish manipulating that element, that is when the transformation begins to wears off. If you don’t need to use your flute, the transformation length really depends on how long I can keep it up, which varies. It tends to be several hours.”

Alya grinned. This entire situation was finally starting to sink in. She’d get to be a superhero! Like all of her favorite shows and even Ladybug herself! She’d get to _actually work with_ Chat Noir and Ladybug! She positively buzzing with excitement.

“Okay,” she said slowly, looking down at the necklace in her hands. She put it on, her hands shaking. She looked up at Trixx when she was done. “When do I start?”

Trixx grinned. “Right now, if you’d like!”

Alya jumped up, then looked over at Marinette’s room. The door was still closed. “What do I say again? Trixx, transformer-moi?”

Immediately, the fox kwami was pulled in to the necklace and the transformation started. Alya watched in the mirror as it happened, trying to work out the best way the transformation could happen. The mask appeared first, from top to bottom, and she ran her hand downward with it as it happened. Next were the fox ears, with a delicately patterned headband that held her hair back, and she pushed her hands through her hair, reveling in the change. The full bodysuit appeared from her feet up, and she changed her stance from feet together to feet shoulder-length apart, her clothes changing from the ground up. When it reached her arms, she threw her hands out sideways, welcoming the change, and finished her pose with her arms held high, fingers pointed down, floating with bent knees and pointed toes, as if she were about to leap.

“Oh. My. God.” Alya said, starting to actually freak out. She investigated the belt that crossed her waist, finding loose pouches. Inside one of them she found the flute that Trixx had mentioned. Suddenly, Alya remembered what Trixx had said about flying. The next thing she knew, she was hitting her head on the ceiling. “Oh!” She exclaimed. “I guess she was right about the ‘will-controlled’ thing.” Her gaze shot to Marinette’s door, worried that she would come out to investigate the noise. Mercifully, it remained closed. She decided it was time to test out her new abilities.

She floated over to the open window, and looked around. There didn’t seem to be anybody around, so she floated up to the roof of her building.

“This! Is! So! Cool!” She yelled, scaring a flock of pigeons who had been resting on the roof she now stood on. “Oops,” she said, lifting a hand to her mouth as if that would take back the noise, “Sorry!” She laughed freely, and floated a few inches off of the roof again. She decided to fly around and see if maybe Ladybug or Chat Noir would see her and come investigate. She made a few loops around the Eiffel Tower before she heard the snick of a yoyo behind her. She turned around, floating in mid-air, and saw Ladybug standing on a ledge of the Eiffel Tower, her hands on hips, looking at her expectantly. Ladybug quirked an eyebrow.

“Hello,” Ladybug said, attempting to appear cautious. “Who are you?” Alya flew up to her slowly, trying not to scare Ladybug. She clearly seemed anxious, and didn’t want to worry her unnecessarily.

“Ladybug!” She greeted, “I am…” she trailed off for a minute, as she realized she hadn’t picked out a superhero name. She might as well go for obvious. “…Reynarde!” Ladybug pursed her lips, trying hard not to smile. She appeared stern.

“What do you want?” She asked. Reynarde looked at Ladybug wide eyed.

“I’m not sure how to make you believe me, but I’m a Miraculous holder!” Ladybug didn’t know how to handle thing. On the one hand, obviously it wasn’t a lie, because she already knew Alya was in possession of a Miraculous. On the other…

“How do you transform?” She asked, struck with inspiration. Only Miraculous holders owned a kwami. Reynarde brightened.

“I have a kwami! Her name is Trixx!” Ladybug nodded thoughtfully.

“I’ll be honest with you,” she said, and Reynarde looked worried. “I believe you.” Reynarde sighed, relieved.

“Oh my god, thank you!” She babbled. “I’m just so excited to be able to do this, and I’m happy you believe me! I’ve been a fan of you for years!”

“Oh really,” Ladybug smirked. She knew, obviously, but it was funny to hear her say it. “You’ll probably get along great with Chat,” she mused. Then a thought struck her: “You don’t like puns, do you?” She asked worriedly.

Reynarde grinned. “Well…” she trailed off as Ladybug looked increasingly stricken, and then laughed. “No, I’m not,” she said. Ladybug sighed, relieved, and then wondered why she’d been so worried to being with. She knew Alya wasn’t a pun fan, Ladybug was just worried that she’d be outmatched.

“What can you do then?” She asked. “Clearly you can fly.” She looked down at the open air below Reynarde’s feet. Reynarde grinned.

“My flute,” she said as she pulled it from her pouch, “helps me to manipulate the elements. My kwami told me I’ll probably only be able to control one right now, but I haven’t tried it yet, because when I stop using it my transformation starts to wear out.” Ladybug nodded.

“No rush,” she said, unaware of the window spiraling open only a few miles away. “You’ve yet to meet Chat, anyway.”

“Having a soiree without me again, My Lady” They hear Chat before they see him, flying upwards on his baton from the base of the Eiffel Tower. He lands beside Ladybug and retracts the baton, reattaching it to his back. He sent a toothy grin to the two heroines. “Chat Noir,” he said, bowing dramatically, “At your service.” He looks over at the floating figure in front of him. “And who might you be?” He asks, sending a questioning glance towards Ladybug.

Reynarde introduced herself. “I’m Reynarde,” she said, floating closer to Chat, holding out a hand. Chat took it only after confirming it was fine with a nod from his Lady. “I’m a Miraculous holder.”

“Pleased to meet you,” he said. “Unfortunately, I’d love to stay and _chat_ ,” he paused, waiting for the obligatory groan to come from his left, “but if you hadn’t noticed, there’s been another akuma attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first thing:  
> I took the elemental manipulation and flight from the research I did on kitsunes. Since kitsunes seemed to be the inspiration (SPOILERS!) of Lila's character as the illusion things come from fox/kitsune myths (END SPOILERS!), I kept in that way of thinking. Kitsunes have limited control of the elements and so I figured this could be a relevant ability. The flying just makes sense, as the fox miraculous has a flute and not some other way to move around quickly.
> 
> Now, Alya's name: I picked Reynarde because of a couple reasons. Reynard is a fox character in a few French myths, and so I thought it could work, as I didn't want to copy the "Chat Noir" thing. I added the "e" because Alya's a girl and was making an attempt at following what I know of French grammar. 
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so if anyone would love to do it for me, that'd be great!
> 
> Updates will likely not happen this often, I'm honestly just excited right now and thrilled at the sort of big response my first chapter received.
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: zadynoir.tumblr.com


	3. Update on Where I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm terrible

Alright it has probably been almost a year but I've been kinda shit these past several months and am finally starting to get back into the swing of things.

I'm currently working on chapter three and hope to post it tonight if I get enough written.

Also I bought a new Plagg doll at Target (I didn't have enough $$ for both him and Tikki so I'll get her next paycheck.

Again, I'm sorry! Come yell at me on tumblr...

zadynoir.tumblr.com


End file.
